


The Ten O'clock News

by bowsofwrath



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Crack, F/M, Gen, Humor, Implied Relationships, Short One Shot, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowsofwrath/pseuds/bowsofwrath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secrets revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ten O'clock News

Bedelia hoped the television could distract her from her current situation. She refilled her wine glass and searched the channels for something, anything. It was just so quiet sometimes she thought she could hear her blood circulating through her veins.

She put down the remote control and sank into the couch, her wine glass in hand. By some blessed stroke of luck Bedelia caught the BBC news cast when it wasn’t running a story on Hannibal. Her eyes closed just savoring the moment of peace.

“In international news” the anchor said. “A village in Lithuania crowned a new winner of an annual goat beauty contest. The winning goat whose name is Marce, beat six other goats to be named the winner. When asked for a statement Marce stayed quite but did attempt to nibble on the microphone.”

“Now you know.” Bedelia had learned to control her reactions and showed no outward signs of being startled by Hannibal’s words.   
Bedelia looked to the door way where Hannibal was standing. He walked over to the couch. “Now you know why I can never go home.” Bedilea’s brows knit together in confusion.

Hannibal gestured towards the television “Lithuania is a very silly place.”

“What” Bedelia asked? 

Hannibal took the remote from its position on the couch next to Bedelia and changed the channel. Bedelia was feeling the alcohol pleasantly hum through her noisy veins. The word silly out of Hannibal’s mouth derailed her in such an odd way she could not give voice to the thoughts in her head. 

Was he ashamed that his heritage came from a country with such a perceived lack of sophistication? Did Lithuania have a reputation of being unsophisticated? She couldn’t remember seeing a news story that took place in Lithuania before. Was that because as an American she wasn’t exposed to issues that effected Central Europe before? Wait, is Lithuania even in Central Europe or Eastern Europe?

“The goat that came in second should have won.”

As Hannibal left the room Bedelia gave up all pretense, put down the wine glass and began drinking straight from the bottle.

**Author's Note:**

> Just keep drinking Bedelia.


End file.
